The Mermaids of Summer
.png |story = yes |Enosea|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Havfrue|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Sexy Summer Pixie|Fantasy Archwitch |Kyklos|Archwitch |One-Piece Swimsuit|Amalgamation Material |Cute Pixie|Amalgamation |Summer Alchemist|Point Reward |Trident|Witch Gate |Queen Poseidon|Witch Gate ||Elemental Hall |Merrow|Event 10/15x damage 180/360% Points+ |Sufay|Event 10/15x damage 180/360% Points+ |Oomin|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Mermaid Beach" will appear! ■"Mermaid Beach" Map Information The Mermaid Beach map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch KYKLOS; the Fantasy Archwitches SEXY SUMMER PIXIE and HAVFRUE; and the Legendary Archwitch ENOSEA! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch HAVFRUE! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch KYKLOS will not appear in the EX area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the EX area. The Fantasy Archwitch HAVFRUE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※HAVFRUE will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, SEXY SUMMER PIXIE will not appear if HAVFRUE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■If GUR SUMMER PIXIE is amalgamated with the SWIMSUIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR PIXIE. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "The Mermaids of Summer" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on July 19th to 11:59 on August 1st (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on July 25th to 11:59 on August 1st (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR ENOSEA Fantasy Archwitches: : UR SUMMER PIXIE : UR HAVFRUE Exclusive Archwitch: : SR KYKLOS ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate :• UR POSEIDON • SR TRIDENT Collect and fuse 2 copies of HSR TRIDENT in order to obtain UR POSEIDON. SR TRIDENT can be obtained from the Reward feature. If GUR POSEIDON is amalgamated with the TRIDENT material card that can be obtained as a mid-ranking reward, it will become GUR POSEIDON. ■In addition, SUMMER ALCHEMIST has returned to this event! Obtain UR ALCHEMIST as an Archwitch Hunt Reward! If GUR ALCHEMIST is amalgamated with the FRILLED BIKINI material card that can be obtained as a mid-ranking reward, it will become GUR ALCHEMIST. ※TRIDENT and FRILLED BIKINI material cards can only be obtained from the "mid-ranking rewards" feature. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on July 18th to 11:59 on August 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 27th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.